


Sudden

by tsubasachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasachan/pseuds/tsubasachan





	Sudden

It was so unexpected. The one thing she hadn't anticipated when she opened the door was seeing him on her doorstep. She couldn't say that she was regretting it. Nope, not at all. Not when his mouth was moving with such intensity and hunger over hers that it literally stole her breath away. Or when he ran his hands over her curvaceous body like he was. Not when his tongue was doing all those deliciously wicked things…

They had been friends for as far back as she could remember. Their families were absurdly close, so much so that if she wasn't at the Nara's place, they were at hers. But this…this wasn't something either of them had ever considered. He was always too goddamn lazy for her, and she was too bossy and troublesome to him. Who would have guessed that they would ever be in this situation, But Gods, it felt too good to stop. His skin under her hands, the muscle rippling beneath it drove her to the highest peaks of frenzy. The way he murmured her name was the most breathless thing she had ever heard, and the fact that she made him that way made her feel invincible.

She moaned for him, longed for him with a force that stunned her. She couldn't even remember how they came to be in this position. Just that one moment he was sitting on her couch, sipping tea and talking about how bad the weather had gotten and the next he had her swooning in his arms. Thunder roared outside, the wind rattling the windows crazily, but she was too preoccupied with storm that howled inside of her to notice.

"Shikamaru…" she breathed, her breath hitching as he kissed her ear, running his tongue along the grooves, making her cling to him and whimper. His hands were cupping her breasts, kneading and tugging and squeezing her over sensitized nipples as his mouth moved down her neck, planting hot open mouthed kisses down her throat to join his hands. When he sucked her nipple into his mouth she thought she might die if he stopped.

"I…oh….Shika…" She clutched at his hair, holding him to her. She couldn't bring herself to form complete sentences, barely managing a few disjointed words in between the sighs and the whimpers his mouth and his hands and his tightly-wound body were eliciting from her. And yet, amazingly, he understood, moving from her breasts to claim her lips in another dizzying tangle of lips and tongues and teeth. She ran her hands down his chest, the muscles jumping to her touch and wrapped her warm hand around his stiff member.

"Ino…" he groaned out her name in a way that made her feel invincible and weak in the knees at the same time. "Oh, God, Ino…" she moved her hand up and down, slowly pumping him, making his breath catch and his hands tighten their hold on her hips as if she was his anchor in a crazed world. He dropped his head to her shoulder, hot heavy breaths rolling over the sensitive skin of her throat, spurring her to double her efforts.

For all his incommunicativeness, Shikamaru never once stopped making noise in bed. His chest rumbled with barely suppressed sounds, vibrating through her and triggering some previously untapped need in her to elicit those noises from him. He groaned as though he was in unbearable pain when she swept her thumb over the slick, swollen head of him, and he grabbed her wrist, wrenching her hand from him. She felt awkward for all of 2 seconds before he pushed her onto the bed and straddled her, claiming her mouth in a kiss that revealed everything he felt. It made her want to weep.

No one had ever responded to him the way she was, and no one had ever been able to make him want the way she had. All thoughts of laziness forgotten, he nuzzled her cheeks until she turned to face him. Her cerulean eyes glazed over with passion made him throb with need and when he bent to kiss her, his mouth was hot and furious as it explored hers.

"I…Oh Shika….I can't…Please…" she breathed against his mouth. His hand immediately dove between her legs, callused fingertips stroking that most sensitive part of her. Her fingers tightened on his biceps as he explored her, her wetness driving him wild with the barely suppressed need to plunge into her. He ground his erection against her groaning from the contact and biting into the junction of Ino's neck and shoulder to smother the sound.

She came with a low scream, arching into him; her eyes open in shock at the force of her orgasm, trembling like a leaf in a storm. It was strange, what he felt as he gazed at her; all thoughts of his own need, his own passion forgotten as he watched her reach her peak. He descended from his emotional plateau however when he felt her warm hand wrap around him.

"Now, Shikamaru, I want you now." He couldn't bring himself to deny her, not when she put it like that. There was no stopping this.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a last ditch attempt to somehow bring some sanity back to the situation. She stared at him, frowning slightly and before he knew it she was on top of him and lowering herself onto his length and he thought that he might have just experienced heaven. She moved over him on hands and knees, her breasts dangling so close he could have taken them into his mouth. The moan she issued when he did was music to his ears.

She moved over him for her own pleasure, in her own rhythm but Shikamaru found himself nearing the edge faster than she was. He couldn't take much more of her being on top so he took her by surprise and flipped them over. The way he moved in her made her scream with every thrust, her legs draped over his shoulders as he pounded himself in her. It was wet and hot and sweaty where his naked skin touched hers and she was tumbling over the edge with a scream that could have been his name, taking him with her.

It took him a few moments to relearn how to breathe. He had collapsed on top of her and he was heavy but she didn't mind. She was still trembling from her orgasm, and the realization that he did this to her, that he had been the cause of her pleasure made him swell with pride. When he could muster up the strength, he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so that she was cradled against him.

"You ok?" he murmured into her hair. He felt her smile against the skin of his shoulder.

"Never better. We should have done this a long time ago."

"Ah, as impatient as ever. Mendokuse." He sighed, but there was nothing in his voice but very deep satisfaction, "The wait is what makes it better, you know."

Ino's brow furrowed with thought.

"So, say if I were to do this…" the hand that was stroking her chin contemplatively had somehow made its way between his legs, "You would still want to wait it out?"

His laugh rumbled through her for a second before she found herself pinned under a very naughty looking Shikamaru.

"No, those are the sort of things that are best when they're sudden…"


End file.
